slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rajan
Rajan was a member of the Klaww Gang. He was the producer of the illegal spice that played a major part in the Klaww Gang's master plan. He was the main villian while the cooper gang was in India. Biography Background Rajan grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of crime selling illegal spices in the black market. As he got older, his business expanded, and he eventually earned a seat in the prestigious Klaww Gang. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' The Cooper Gang targeted Rajan after Bentley learned that he was in possession of the Clockwerk Wings. They broke into his party at his newly bought Ancestral Palace in India. Soon after arriving, they learned that Carmelita Fox, Neyla and the Contessa were under cover in a plan to bust Rajan since he was foolishly displaying the wings in the middle of his ballroom. After gaining more intelligence on Rajan, defeating some of the security and setting things up for the heist, the Cooper Gang initiated their operation. As Sly distracted Carmelita and the party guests, Murray lowered himself down on an electronic winch above the ballroom to quickly detach the Clockwerk Wings and escape. As soon as Murray escaped, Sly ditched Carmelita. As Murray left the party, Bentley defended him with his RC Chopper. After that, they fled back to their hideout. When Carmelita realized she was tricked by Sly, she revealed herself to the public and began making arrests left and right. With the wings stolen and his reputation ruined, Rajan went into hiding, deep in the Indian jungle. Although the gang was victorious, Sly knew that Rajan was still out there and that it wasn't over just yet. After a small break, the gang headed back to the now closed temple and found out that Rajan had gone into hiding deep in an old abandoned temple, reconstructing it into a spice production facility. One half of the Clockwerk Heart is being used to increase Spice Production and the other is used by Rajan as a weapon on his staff. After stealing the blueprints of Rajan's operation, he goes into hiding in the temple. To get Rajan out of hiding, the gang decide to flood him out. When this was successful, an angry Rajan finally came out of his temple. He yells to the Cooper Gang to face him. Neyla appeared right after, seemingly wanting to help the gang in their battle against Rajan. However, she betrayed them, knocked Sly out and watched as Murray and Rajan pitted against each other. Even with the help of his guards and his upgraded staff, Rajan was defeated and passed out, leaving Murray to claim the Clockwerk heart, but leaving him very tired and no match for the incoming police. Neyla quickly turned the Contessa against Carmelita and got Rajan, Sly, Murray and Carmelita arrested, as Bentley watched from a distance helplessly. After his incarceration, Rajan reformed and became the shaman of the Cooper Gang. Personality Rajan was very self-conscious of himself due his past. He went to great lengths to convince others (and himself) of his royalty. He also became enraged when something of his is destroyed. The Cooper Gang used this to their advantage to drive Rajan out of hiding. He was also very rude to those he thought little of, calling Murray "a fat, pathetic, weakling." Abilities Rajan was shown to have some fighting prowess, using his staff to good effect and being able to hold off Murray for a short while. He was also able to use the Clockwerk heart to cast lightning. He was also apparantley very durable, able to take blows from Murray and being immune to Bentley's sleep darts. Appearances *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' **A Starry-Eyed Encounter **The Predator Awakes Trivia *Rajan is the only member of the Klaww Gang to be defeated by Murray. *Rajan selling illegal spice is an obvious play on selling illegal drugs, one of the biggest felonies one can commity in America and many other countries. Judging by the setting and use of plants, its likely the developers were referencing cannibas, an illegal herb used to smoke. However, in order to keep the game's E rating, spice was used as a replacement. *He could be a fourth oldest villian Cooper Gang has ever faced.First is Clockwerk,second is Jean Bison and third is Octavio.